


Drips

by Tzipporrah



Series: Mating Rituals of Incubi [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ice Cream, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Blushing in public warning! Haha.Will be a series of interludes. Not the same pairing every time. I may raise the rating later, as needed.





	Drips

Beast, Vogel, and Cross had gotten very vocal (as well as bouncy), when they had heard an ice cream truck nearing where the Rowdy 3 had parked their van for a stretch of legs and a fresh air break. Gripps had tapped Amanda on the shoulder and asked if she thought they should flag the ice cream truck down, and she had said yes. Between them, they had enough money for everyone to get something.  
After paying (and tipping) the poor nervous ice cream man, and sending him on his way, they had all settled down to eat their treats. Cross had sat on the grass in front of the bench seat Beast was perched on, and they were taking turns sharing bites of their frozen desserts. Vogel and Gripps were daring each other to get brain freeze. Martin and Amanda had perched themselves on the curb beside the van. Amanda had been quietly eating her ice cream, without a care, when she happened to look over at Martin. His ice cream had dripped onto his hand, and rather than put the area into his mouth, or wipe it off, he stuck out his tongue and drew it up the length of the coated finger. It was obviously done in ignorance of what it looked like, but for Amanda, it lit her brain afire with erotic visions. She hadn’t moved, or made a sound, but as she watched, Martin’s expression changed, and he drew a long breath in through his nose. Then he locked eyes with her, and raised one black brow.  
“Everything ok, Drummer?” he asked mildly. She was pretty sure he had scented her burst of lust, but if he was going to play dumb, by god, she wasn’t going to admit it.  
“Yeah, wha-why do you ask?” she bit into the side of her cheek to shut her stammering self up before she said too much.  
“Enjoying your popsicle thing?” he nodded towards the chocolate shell coated ice cream on a stick, which she had been neglecting in her shocked state.  
“Yeah, it’s good.” She answered lamely, and took a hasty bite.  
Martin slurped a bit of the vanilla ice cream from the inner edge of his cone, and got a little bit in his mustache. As he wiped it with a napkin, he tipped the cone, and more melted ice cream dribbled down over his knuckles and wrist. Locking eyes with Amanda, he licked it off with a long, slow lap of his tongue. She was damned sure he was doing it on purpose that time, and half a second after she flushed with arousal, a bright grin lit up his smug face.  
“You want a taste of mine?” he asked, holding out his cone.  
“Uh, sure.” Amanda responded without really thinking, then leaned forward and licked off a little bit from the top.  
“Can I have some of yours?” he asked in faux innocence.  
Amanda nodded, and was about to hand him the stick to hold, when he invaded her space, wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, and took a bite of her popsicle.  
“Whoops,” he chuckled, turning her wrist to show that some of her ice cream had gone down her hand.  
He told her to switch to holding it in her other hand, then bent his head, languorously licking each of her ice cream coated fingers individually. Amanda couldn’t help but make a sound. She wanted to slap herself for it, because the half moan, half squeak that burst from her was as good as admitting what he’d been trying to get out of her this whole time. It meant he’d won. The triumphant flash of teeth before her was proof enough that he knew he had won, as well. She’d thought he would continue to tease her mercilessly, but instead, the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. His lips and tongue were cold and sweet, contradictory to the flutters of heat that simultaneously spread from her belly outward. As suddenly as he had started kissing her, he then abruptly sat back and began finishing his cone. She tried to eat the last few bites of her own dessert as fast as he did, but he finished first, and shortly fastened his mouth to her neck. He trailed cold kisses, licks, and nips up the side of her neck to her ear, and she tried very hard to stifle the series of moans that threatened to bring attention to the state of their behavior.  
She couldn’t hold back a muffled, “Fuck!”  
Martin placed a delicate kiss right below her ear, then spoke barely above a whisper. “If you’d like to, sure.”  
Amanda slapped her hand over her own mouth, trapping the surprised squawk effectively. Martin grinned that smug grin of his again.


End file.
